


The Teenage Wallflowers

by not_jack_barakat



Series: The New and Used Wallflowers [1]
Category: All Time Low, Black Veil Brides, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_jack_barakat/pseuds/not_jack_barakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being gay in a highly-homosexual populated area wasn't exactly a problem, not much bullying. But ten gays wanted to step out of the barrier and come together, creating something that may change their lives forever. There were two simple rules; Do not talk to anyone outside of the group, and stay away from the jocks at all costs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teenage Wallflowers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for any terms that are American that I may get wrong, as I am from Australia, and writing a story based in America, there could be mistakes.
> 
> ~Also, it is mostly Brallon (Brendon/Dallon) in the beginning, but after that little bit of romance, it's practically all over.

*Third Person Point of View*

It was the same as any normal day at Hall Cross High School would. Pete Wentz, or 'The Cuddly Emo' as his beloved boyfriend Patrick would call him, met up with his group, 'The Teenage Wallflowers', consisting of many, such as, Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Andy Biersack, Ashley Purdy, Pete Wentz, Patrick Stump, Brendon Urie, Dallon Weekes, Vic Fuentes, and Kellin Quinn. Sure, they were a big group, and they all had a partner within the group, but they were happy together. They were all best friends, they got along pretty well. Now, it wasn't always this way. They used to be acquaintances, not really hanging out with each other often- other than lunches-, not exactly on best friend terms. But soon enough they all joined together, thanks to the help of of Patrick and Brendon, who were friends even back then. Now, this is the story of how ten of the school's lowlifes came together and formed something big enough to have an ever lasting impact on each one of their lives.

*Two Years Earlier, First Day of School - Brendon's Point of View*

As I exited my car and looked up at the school that would be my very own hell for the next four years. Sighing, I quickly got my bag out of my car and trudged towards the front doors. As I entered, I scanned the crowded halls for my locker. Once I found it, I put in my combination and stuffed everything in it, not really expecting to need anything on the first day other than a pencil. Before I could shut my locker, a pair of hands covered my eyes as I felt a body press into my back.

"Boo!" A familiar voice whispered in my ear. I smiled as I turned around and saw Dallon standing behind me, grinning more than ever. I quickly attacked him with a hug, making him stumble back a few steps.

"I missed you!" I mumbled into his neck, hugging him tighter. I heard him chuckle as he struggled to pry me off of him.

"Bren, you just saw me yesterday!" He sighed, chuckling even more as he finally gave up trying to get me off him.

"That doesn't mean I can't miss you! You're my boyfriend for Christ's sake, Dallon!" I grinned as I pulled away and shut my locker, making sure my schedule was in hand, "What's your first class?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Um, home economics. Yours?" I frowned as I read my schedule.

"Geometry." I said, pouting.

"Awe, man." Dallon said, "Sorry, babe. But I talked to Patrick earlier, he has the same first class. It won't be that bad." He smiled reassuringly. I just shrugged, said a goodbye, and separated to our classrooms. As I entered the geometry classroom, I skimmed the group of rowdy kids until I found Patrick, sitting alone at a desk in the back of the classroom. I smiled as I saw that a seat next to him was empty. I quickly made my way to the back of the classroom and plopped down in the seat next to Patrick, tapping on his shoulder lightly. He seemed startled by my arrival, as he jumped in his seat and looked in my direction.

"Jesus, Brandon, you scared the shit out of me!" Patrick muttered, going back to drawing in his notepad, being the shy one he always was.

"Is Pete here today?" I asked casually, knowing the subject of Pete would spark Patrick into long conversation.

"Uh, yea, he met me at my locker this morning, saying he had first class with Dallon." He started, closing the cover on his notepad, "He also told me that we have two new kids, both guys and gay. Their names are something like Andy and Ashley. Pete said they weren't at the middle school last year, so he figures they're new."

"So, are they together?" I leaned back in my chair, looking over at Patrick.

"Well, I suppose so, I mean, they could just be friends, but I doubt it." After he was done with his sentence, two unfamiliar guys sat in front of us. One turning around and looking at both Patrick- who had his head down- and I.

"Uh, I'm Andy, and this is my boyfriend Ashley. We're, uh, new and I was wanting to make sure that this was Mr. Hayden's geometry class?"

"Yea, it is. I'm Brendon and this is my friend Patrick." I replied, smiling and pointing over to Patrick, who shyly looked up and waved. Ashley then turned around and was about to say something before the teacher interrupted us.

"Hello, class, I'm Mr. Hayden, and I will be your geometry teacher for the year." He started. I leaned up towards Ashley and Andy, putting my hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Good luck, guys." I said, then I sat back in my seat once more. They both turned around, giving me a confused glance. I simply waved them off and looked up as the teacher did role call.

*Later that day, during lunch*

I walked into the cafeteria, skimming the crowd for my small group of friends. I saw them all sitting at a table, I made my way over to them, sitting in between my, not-so-friends Gerard and Vic.

"Finally, Brendon! You got here!" Dallon spoke up from across from me. I smiled up at him before looking back down at my phone, continuing to text Andy- he gave me his number in our third class-, since he was in lunch detention for shoving me gently.

"Who you texting, Bren?" Pete asked as he sat next to Patrick, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"The new kid, Andy. He's in lunch detention right now, so I don't want him to be bored." I shrugged, continuing to text on my phone. After a bit, I put my phone in my pocket and looked up to see Dallon looking down with a sad expression on his face. When he looked up at me, he caught my eye and stood up, leaving the table. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, following him as he made his way out of the cafeteria. When I finally caught up with him, I put my hand on Dallon's shoulder, spinning him around to face me.

"What do you want, Brendon?" He mumbled, not looking up from where his eyes were glued to his shoes.

"Wrongs wrong, Dal? Was it something I said?" I asked, hooking a finger underneath his chin to raise his head up. When he made eye contact with me, he looked away and slid my hand off of his shoulder.

"Just go away and find that precious little Andy of yours." He sighed, turning around.

"Is this what it's all about? Dallon, I'm your boyfriend, no one else's. Andy has a boyfriend, too. They're happy together. I'm happy with you. And, Dallon, I.." I trailed off, afraid to say what I've been dying to say the last year that we've been together.

"You what, Brendon?" Dallon asked, all the sadness that was once there now gone and replaced with confusion and a hint of fear.

"I.. I love you, Dallon." I mumbled as I looked at the ground. "But, I understand if you don't feel the same yet." I said, backing up slightly, still looking down at the ground.

"Bren, I love you too." Dallon said, pulling me in for a hug after pecking my lips. I smiled as I buried my head in his neck.

*Later, Brendon's House - Patrick's Point of View*

I sighed as I fell back on the bed next to Brendon.

"We've gotta figure out something, Patrick." Brendon started, sighing, "If this keeps up, nobody is going to have anything to do with us." He trailed off.

I racked my brain, trying to think of anything that could possibly save our reputation at school, although mine was the shy kid, I wanted that to stay. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

"Maybe that's what we want to happen." I spoke up, sitting up and looking behind me and watching as Brendon sat up with a confused look on his face, "What I mean is, what if we, I mean all of the people that sit at our lunch table, but exclude Gerard- since they're having the same problem- could start a group together, where it's only us. We could come up with a cool name for it, too! It would be an opportunity to get to know the other gay guys in the school." I saw Brendon smile and nod, silently agreeing with my plan.

"That's an awesome idea, Patrick." Brendon said, "But when are we going to start forming it?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. I simply shrugged and looked down at my hands. After a while, Brendon's mother called us down for dinner. We ate in silence, with Brendon's mother trying to start conversation, but we were simply too lost in our train of thought. When we finally finished, we both put our plates in the sink and headed back up to Brendon's room.

"Want to stay here tonight?" Brendon asked, looking over at me, "Since we sort of live right next door it shouldn't matter much with school tomorrow, right?" I merely nodded and lay down on his sofa in his room, putting my phone on his spare dock charger and laying back.

"We'll come up with more for the plan later, like tomorrow, maybe." I said, closing my eyes as I heard Brendon lay down on his bed, shuffling with his sheets. "G'night, Bren." I mumbled, and before I drifted off to sleep, I heard Brendon mumble something that sounded like 'yea, night' before yawning.

*Next Morning*

I yawned as I woke up and grabbed my phone, jumping off the sofa and rushing to wake Brendon up when I realized we only had five minutes to get ready for school.

"Brendon!" I yelled, shaking him, "Brendon, get your lazy ass up! We're going to be late for school!!" I yelled once more. When he didn't budge, I sighed and walked downstairs, quickly grabbing the largest glass I could and filling it with ice cold water from the fridge. I ran back up the stairs into his bedroom and climbed on the bed beside him and pouring the water onto his head. He quickly awoke with a start, glaring at me when he noticed the glass in my hand.

"What the hell was that for Patrick??" He growled, still glaring at me. I just sighed and showed him the time. His eyes widened as he jumped out of his bed and ran towards his closet. I followed his movements, but instead of running towards his closet, I ran out of his bedroom and out the front door, cursing myself silently that I was stupid enough to leave my jacket at home in the middle of winter. I ran into my house and went to my bedroom, ignoring my mother and father fighting about bills and shit in the living room. I quickly threw on whatever matched and looked clean, then I grabbed my backpack and jacket. I pulled on my jacket and slung my backpack over my shoulder as I headed out my door, meeting Brendon halfway down his driveway.

We made it to our first class with seconds to spare, sitting down right as the late bell rang. I sighed as the teacher walked in a few seconds later, not realizing our late arrival. Ashley turned around and smirked at Brendon and I, quietly chuckling as Brendon gave him a calm smile, then turning around and continuing his conversation with Andy. I looked over at Brendon, seeing he was secretly texting Dallon. No use trying to make conversation with him.

I sighed and opened up my notepad, continuing my sketch from yesterday. When first class was over, we headed to our second classes, I sat between Pete and Brendon, not exactly striking up conversation as I stared blankly at my hands, lost in thought; just trying to figure out how the plan Bren and I came up with is going to work out. "Patrick, what's on your mind?" I heard Pete speak up from beside me, putting his arm around my shoulder and smiling down at me, making me blush. I just shook my head and he raised an eyebrow, but silently brushed it off, keeping his arm around my shoulder. I smiled lightly at him, looking down at my hands. Once this plan gets into action, there will be no turning back.. This is the start of a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very beginning of my first novel/series on this website! I hope it's liked, and this will also be the ONLY chapter with notes in them, seeing as I know how annoying they are.. So, a few things; this has multiple fandoms- of which I'm sorry about-, multiple ships- again, of which I'm sorry about-, and there will definately be AT LEAST 14 chapters.


End file.
